


alone together.

by lumea (Elisa_Houston)



Series: Allison and Elisa, 80s. [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1980s, Escape, F/F, Road Trips, Romance, Smoking, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa_Houston/pseuds/lumea
Summary: Они ехали в ночи, будто за плечами у них ничего не оставалось.[Markul – Phantom]
Series: Allison and Elisa, 80s. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834753
Kudos: 2





	alone together.

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа основана на моих оригинальных персонажках, больше о которых вы сможете узнать из работы "счастье." в этой серии.

Они ехали в ночи, будто за плечами у них ничего не оставалось. Они пытались сбежать от реальности и обрести свободу. Они пытались найти собственный уголок, где они смогут быть вместе, смогут жить в безопасности, без насилия и предрассудков. Они хотели найти место, где никто не ранит их за их любовь друг к другу.

Для них это было не лучшее время. Быть лесбиянками в восьмидесятые было опасно, и они это знали. Элисон и Лиззи.

Они проводили ночи в дешёвых мотелях и на сидениях машины, они питались чем придётся из магазинчиков на заправках, они любили вместе наблюдать за звёздами.

Они пытались найти новый дом. Они знали, что они сами были домом друг для друга, но они не могли больше жить так. Где бы они ни встретили свой дом, они не могли найти покоя.

Элисон сократила количество выкуриваемых сигарет, чтобы у них было больше денег на еду. Когда они сидели в облаке дыма под звёздным небом, они чувствовали себя дома. Рука в руке, они сидели так на капоте и говорили о звёздах, жизни и о чём угодно.

Они были одиноки вместе, но, по крайней мере, они были друг у друга.


End file.
